The Tempest in the Dark
by OutcastRuler
Summary: Everything in both worlds is calm and peaceful. Finally both are living unified and free. However, now there is new land lurking in the midst. Poor Kari seems to be in the middle. With her friends and partner by her side, Kari can handle anything. She just needs to remember one little thing... Nothing is what it seems.
1. Only the Beginning

" _Kari…"_

 _I wanted to run to her. He one who spoke my name. Her voice sounded so soothing. It was so beautiful. It made my soul want to weep and rejoice at the same time. I didn't know whether I should run away or seek comfort with in it._

" _Sweet bearer of light…"_

 _I could feel my body tremble with love and compassion. My heart set a rhythm of a fast pace. I started to feel warm and safe. It was almost like I was being wrapped up in a cocoon of light. The feeling was simply and complexly kind._

" _Come to me, my princess… You are my only hope."_

 _Suddenly the warmth disappeared. It was starting to become harder to breath. A feeling of complete terror snuck into my soul. Now my heart barely had a beat, but with every thud it mustered was unbearable pain._

 _The darkness around me started to swirl. It continued like this until it finally took form. I was scared o glance around. The thought of being dropped into the Dark Ocean once again was too much. However, as I chanced a gaze I noticed that it was very different then the Dark Ocean. The darkness took shape of a small village at the end of a large meadow. Behind the village was a castle. It's architecture told me this style was leaning towards the gothic style._

 _The sight was breath taking. My anxiety died quickly upon setting my eyes on the land. It was flourished with vegetation and animals. Miles and miles of life was here in front of me. Into the village I saw small stirrings of people._

" _My land needs you…"_

 _This time the voice only brought me confusion. This land seemed perfectly fine. Everything looked beautiful. Nothing looked out of place or wrong at all._

" _Nothing is what it seems… Illusions are her weapon… Don't fall for her trickery…"_

 _Then, lightening flashed directly onto the village. I gasped as I saw one of the home burst in flames. Screams carried themselves to me by the wind. One by one, houses caught on fire. As people started to run a dark cloud huddled around the edges._

 _Moments later a woman stood in the middle of the meadow. She was adorned in a tight black dress that fell to the ground. I watched, terrified, as a sheep came to her to catch her scent. Only a couple feet away it started to panic. Then, with a wave of her hand, it feel limply in grass._

 _Tears burned in my eyes as I let a loud sob rip at my throat._

 _Her piercing green eyes sought mine. They held an evil pride within them. Almost echoing her wicked laughter bleeding through her ruby lips. Turning fully in my direction, she smiled nastily at me._

 _A small part of me was brave and stood my ground, the rest of me was merely frozen in place from fear. Either way, I couldn't move. I wanted to rip my eyes away from hers. I wanted to run to the village and help as many people I could, but she had some sort of power over me._

 _With another wave of her hand, I closed my eyes. I was too scared to see what she was going to do to me. Instead of feeling any kind of impact. I heard a voice along with a rattle of what sounded like chains. However, this voice was much more familiar then the woman. This voice was younger and boyish, and often help courage and humor. Now I could only hear a sickening whisper of exhaustion mixed with pain._

" _Kari, run."_

 _My eyes snapped open to meet the ones of my brother. His hair fell to the sides of his face. Some parts held by sweat… and blood. A gash was dripping slightly over his right eyebrow. His bottom lip was busted and his cheek appeared to be bruised. His clothing was ripped in various places. To the ground, his feet were chained, but his hands were chained to another pair who belonged to someone just as familiar._

 _His best friend, Matt._

 _More tears ran down my face as my eyes met each and every pair of my friends whom were chained together. Each of their states were no better than the others. As my eyes ran across them I noticed something that made my stomach lurch. Someone was missing._

" _Looking for you hope? Don't waste your time. I've already killed it." I felt her breath waft against my ear with every syllable. I felt as if I were to vomit at any second as her words registered in my mind. "I've killed him, just like I'm going to kill the others. Then after I do so, your heart will have no more light and you'll belong to me."_

" _NO!" I screamed, only now finding my voice. I swung my arms, hoping to hit her. She vanished like mist before I could land a hit. She regained her form only inches away from me. She grabbed my face harshly and brought it close to hers. The paleness of her skin, her bright green eyes, her cherry lips, and her platinum blonde hair created what would seem a pretty face, but only morphed itself into a monster._

" _Sorry, Sweetie, but that wasn't a question. "_

 _And just like that… everything vanished._

* * *

"Tai!" I screamed as I jolted from my sleep. I could feel the icky stickiness of my sweat on my body, but at the moment I didn't care. I only wanted my brother. I wanted to see if he was okay. I wanted him to comfort me. But mostly, I wanted him just to be there beside me. I needed to feel his strength.

Beside me, Gatomon stared at me with deep concern. Her paws were upon my leg trying to stop my shaking. I scooped her up, calming slightly at the warmness of her fur. Her tail wrapped around my waist and her arms snaked around my neck. She placed her head in the crook of my neck, knowing that it would make me feel more secure.

The sound of fast heavy footsteps were my only warning before my door was pushed open. My brother's anxious eyes met mine as he rushed to my aid. Agumon not far behind found himself by my bed. Just as I scooped up Gatomon, Tai scooped me up in his arms.

I whimpered in his embrace. I laid my head on his chest, trying to lose myself to the beat of his heart. His hands rubbed my back, and I felt his kisses in my hair. He wrapped a blanket over my body. Gatomon purred from her spot in between us.

"I have you now. Nothing's going to harm you while I'm here." He murmured softly. I nuzzled my face closer to him. I could feel myself falling asleep again. I was calm now that I was in his care. Now, I was with him, Gatomon, and Agumon. I knew nothing was going to hurt me.

"I know." Were the only words I could muster. I felt him lay back against my pillow, but not once making a move to let me go. Below me I could feel the bed shift and I knew it was Agumon making himself comfy.

My last memories of the night was hearing Tai's sweet words and the sound of Gatomon's purring.

Breakfast was quiet the next morning. Mom had made eggs, bacon and toast. She had rushed out the door, though because she had an interview early. Dad left for work before the sun even appeared in the sky. Tai and I sat across from each other at the table, our Digimon to our sides munching joyfully on the food.

Wearing his uniform with the exception of his tie, Tai stared me down. I knew he expected me to tell him about my nightmare, but last night's was just too painful. I couldn't get it out of my head. Not even in imaginations could I see my brother look so defeated. I didn't like it. It made me sick to think about.

"Sora talked about going to the DigiWorld today for a picnic after school, did you want to go?" It was a stupid question to ask, but I was just trying to divert the situation at hand. He sighed heavily, knowing my trick but complied anyway.

"Yeah. Mom's making sandwiches for us later. I think Matt said he and TK were bringing the drinks." The mention of TK's name made me almost choke. However I covered it quickly. Feeling my throat tighten at the memory of the nightmare, I placed down my fork.

"That's good. I was afraid they would forget that it was their turn." I said playing off the sickness in my stomach. At the comment, Tai cracked a smile.

"I knew they wouldn't. At least, I knew TK wouldn't. I told him you didn't get a soda when Davis packed so he seemed determined to bring more than enough for you." There it was. The teasing and mockery I was so used to hearing in my brother's voice.

Ever since TK moved back to Odaiba a year ago, he and Matt have been trying to play match maker. It only got worse when they recruited the newly moved back Mimi. The girl was determined and honestly her comments made me blush.

I rolled my eyes and reached for my camera that laid to the side. I put it around my neck and then stood from the table. Tai and our Digimon stood as well pushing in the chairs. I grabbed their plates and placed them neatly in the sink before heading to the door.

It seemed that the nightmare I had last night was pushed to the furthest place in our minds.

* * *

The walk to school was normally peaceful. Both, Gatomon and Agumon, ran ahead of us jumping gleefully in the golden and red leaves. I smiled at them, and just relaxed knowing they and my brother were near and safe.

Soon we were joined my Ken, Davis, Izzy, Sora, and their Digimon. They chatted about our plans for this afternoon. Tai and Davis' voice carried around the group bringing out laughter from the other three. Veemon and found a beautiful leaf the shade of the sun that was shaped like a star. He had offered it to Biyomon, who happily accepted it with a thank you.

It was nice. My nightmare was starting to become nothing more than that. Still, though, I couldn't get the twisted voice of the dark woman's out of my head. Her laughter racked in my brain. Her twisted smile appeared when I blinked. Her words brought a chill to my spine.

"Hey Kari!" I heard TK's voice greet me. I shook my feeling away and smiled to my best friend. He and his brother stood at the gates of the school, smiling to our group as we walked up. In his hands, TK held a steaming cup. "I got this for you when we stopped by the store. I know you love hot chocolate in the fall." He smiled. These were the moments I just wanted to hug the life out of him, but I knew my brother would never let me live it down.

Taking it, I smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you, TK. You're sweet." He grinned, holding out his own cup to tap mine in a cheers. I giggled from his antics.

"Hey, TB! Where's my hot chocolate? I thought we were best buds?" Davis whined seeing the two steaming cups.

"Face it Davis." Matt chuckled. "You're just not pretty enough." The small group minus Davis laughed.

"That's no fair. I'm totally pretty enough. In fact I'm the master of pretty so take that." His stuck out his tongue at his blonde senior. The group laughed harder. Davis, realizing what he said, blushed brightly. "Wait. That's not what I meant."

"Sure Davis, Sure." TK teased his friend. I smiled at my friends loving the atmosphere we all created. It helped me control my dark thoughts. Looking at Ken, I knew he felt the same. He had made me so proud to call him my friend within the last year. The crest of Kindness truly suited him now.

" _Nothing is what it seems…"_

My head whipped around to see where it had come from, but no one except us was there. That's when I thought back to the kinder voice. She said she needed me, but for what? For the woman? I don't know if I could after seeing what she did to my loved ones.

Little did I know, that I had no choice.

 **Thank you for giving me the time from your lives to read my story. I hope you are intrigued. I will see you soon in the next chapter.**


	2. Seeking for Light

**Thank you all for the positive feedback on the first chapter. I also want to apologize for all the mistakes. When I was finishing up I was being rushed off the computer, so I was not able to catch all the mistakes.**

 **Oh and I just want to add that I'm only strict on the pairing of Takari. The others I will mix and match. For example, I lean more towards Taiora, but I think she is cute with Matt too. I write for both pairings. Mimi, well I just about pair her with everyone except TK. I will write One-Shots as side jobs so if anyone as any ideas I would be honored to bring them to life.**

 **Okay, I will stop blabbering and get on with the next chapter.**

* * *

"Hey, Kari?" My head snapped up and whipped to TK. His cerulean eyes watched me carefully. I could see them looking over my face to tell my expression. Hopefully, I still had control and I looked stoic, but knowing my luck I most likely looked terrified. I hummed in response, not trusting my words to form right. He continued to stare for several seconds before continuing. "Are you alright?"

My mind went blank. If anyone knew me better than Tai it was TK. I knew this question was just to see if I would lie about it. I wanted to lie and tell him that there was nothing to worry about, but I don't know if it would be to calm him or me.

Ever since the bell rang to start class, my nightmare replayed over and over again. I could still see the vivid image of everyone dear to me look so beaten. Then, a voice would remind me, with a disgusting wicked chuckle, that TK was already dead.

My hope was gone.

Then again, I knew that if I lied, TK would know instantly and would bug me constantly. That would lead me to break down and seek comfort in his arms. I know he would let me. TK was caring like that. But if something ever happened to him, because they were trying to pull at my weaknesses, I would never forgive myself. I had to keep my distance from everyone I loved dearly. It was the only way to keep them safe.

Sighing heavily, I ran my hand down my face.

"I didn't sleep much last night. I'm so exhausted my head is starting to pound." I didn't lie. By the look TK gave me, he knew I didn't . He also knew I was keeping something from him as well, though. Sometimes I cursed the fact that we were so close. It made things so difficult sometimes.

"Was it the Dark Ocean again?" I knew he was referring to my old nightmares. He had a look of rejection on his face as he asked. When I had these old nightmares, I would call TK instantly. No matter at what hour, he answered after three rings. I believe that's how I got over them so fast. I knew with Tai only a room away, and TK only a call away: I was safe.

I smiled softly before placing my hands on one of his. He gazed up to me with sad blue eyes.

"You know I would've called you last night if that was the case." Also not another lie. "I was just restless last night. I couldn't get comfortable enough to fall asleep." Maybe this one was sort of a lie, but I couldn't tell him why. He would worry too much and somehow talk Tai into him staying the night, so they could check on me through the night.

His eyes searched my face again. I knew he wasn't satisfied. He could tell that I was still holding something back. I prayed on the digital universe that he would let it fall. Thankfully, he did, but not after a heavy look of skepticism.

"You know, you don't have to be having a nightmare to call me. When you can't sleep you can call me to." He said after a moment. I smiled brightly at him. Sometimes he was too sweet. I don't know what I would do without him.

"You have to get your sleep too, TK." He smiled back at me. I swear the room got just a tad bit brighter. I could feel the warmth that I had in my dream by the woman's voice wrap around me when he squeezed my hand.

"You're worth sleepless nights." He stated. I could feel my cheeks start to burn. My hands felt like they were shaking in his. "Besides, I wake up anyway because of Patamon's snoring." He chuckled. I laughed as well knowing the big issue.

Let's just say, Gatomon found more uses with her pillow that night. It was a hassle washing the slobber off it the next day.

"I might just take you on that, but beware I tried to warn you." TK laughed.

Soon, class was nearing its last five minutes. Our teacher was using this time to talk about a homework assignment and upcoming projects. I didn't really pay attention after that. My mind kept drifting off to a blank thought. My eyes traveled across the room. I almost laughed when I saw Davis quietly snoring to my right.

Finally, the bell rang. I stood and reached for my things. Davis had jumped awake and ran to the door with full energy. Honestly, I have no idea how he does that. TK was trying to hurry as fast as he could to match Davis' speed. In a matter of seconds, both were out the homeroom door.

I took my time leaving. This was my free period, so I usually went outside and took pictures of birds or flowers on the school ground. Since, It was nearing testing week though, I decided to use my time at the library and study. A group of girl, who also had free period, were talking behind me.

From small details, I knew they were talking about Davis, Ken, and TK. As much of a doofus Davis was, he had many admiring girls wanting his attention. TK was popular for his charm and his good looks. Ken never lost his popularity from before. In the lower class, I knew girls who spoke highly of Cody as well.

"Kari! Wait up!" I turned around and let the group of girls pass me. Running from down the hall, Yolie caught up to me fairly quick. She gave me a bright smile as she greeted me. "Good, I thought you didn't hear me." I laughed.

"Good Morning, Yolie. How was computer class?" I asked as we continued to walk.

"Great! Izzy came in and helped some of the transfers. It was nice having someone in there that was good with computers as I am. Are we still having the picnic later?" I nodded. "Great! I will stop by my store later and pick up some food."

"Tai said our mom was making sandwiches." I told her. Our conversation trailed from there. We talked mostly about how excited we were to go to the DigiWorld after so long. Since school started up again about two months ago, we all found it hard to make time to go there. Our Digimon often went without us to regain needed energy.

We all decided to go there after school today, because it was rare moment when all of us were free. Even Joe didn't have any testing. It would be nice seeing Ol' Reliable again after a couple weeks. Even Mimi was back. Our group would be reunited once again under more relaxing times.

Pure bliss.

Yolie and I parted ways when I reached the library. She was heading to her chemistry class to work on an experiment for the upcoming fair. Hopefully, this one wouldn't blow up.

The library was pretty much empty. The librarian sat behind her desk reading a romance novel like she usually does. Other than me, two girls were there talking quietly to one another. Finally, there were three boys sitting at the tables with battle cards. Every once in a while the librarian would shush them.

As I got closer to the desk, Miss Shoka- the librarian- looked up from her book. She smiled sweetly at me. Her pale green eyes sparkled with joy upon my arrival. I had a nice bond with Miss Shoka after she started her job last year. She was young and very pretty, but was quiet to most. She pretty much stayed to herself unless provoked to venture.

I noticed how nervous she was last year when she had started, so I broke the ice with her asking what made her come here as a librarian. She had answered that she had a love for children and books so it just seemed reasonable.

"Good Morning, Kari. How are you today?" I nodded my approval as I lifted up my check in card. She scanned it as I answered.

"Pretty good. I just need to get some studying in today. How's your book coming along?" This question brought a light bending smile to her face.

"Oh fantastic. This author is so detailed on her outlook of love. It makes my heart ache." I giggles at her answer. I walked to one of the vacant tables and set down my bag. It was then I ventured to the back of the library and grabbed a book to help my research.

" _Child of light…"_

I jumped at the sound of the voice. Swiftly I turned around and glanced around the library. Everyone was still in their original places. A feeling of panic entered my body as I recognized the voice from my dream.

" _No need to be afraid… I have not come to harm you or your loved ones… I only seek help…"_

Her voice was gentle and laced with distraught. My heart clenched with grief and my eyes started to sting with tears. I felt sadness rake through my being. I hadn't noticed I was backing up, until my back hit the wall. In agony I slid down trying to cover my ears.

So much pain was going through me. However, it was distant. It was as if it wasn't really there. Almost like it wasn't even my own.

" _My land has been taken over by a witch… She calls herself Gehenna… My people fought hard, but couldn't last against her dark powers… Only the one who bears unlimited light can stop her… Please sweet Child of Light… Help us…"_

After that the pain had become unbearable. My entire body had succumbed to the pain. I screamed at the top of my lungs, begging for it to stop. Tears ran down my faces. My hands had ventured away from my ears and into my hair, pulling mercilessly.

I could hear faint callings from voices around. I couldn't quite make them out or tell who it was coming from. Then without warning I was lifted off the ground. My eyes snapped open. Blurry figures were over me.

I tried to calm myself. An inner voice spoke nothing but soothing words, but it couldn't overtake the agony. I could feel a dagger slicing at my body and finally piercing my skin. The heat of fire was all around me. Burning me severely with every touch. Then it felt as if a rope had found itself around my neck, making it impossible to breathe.

I couldn't take anymore. Soon, I lost control and everything went black.

* * *

The sound of beeping had my conscience focusing to wake up. It grabbed a hold of the steady sound and helped me open my eyes. I groaned in pain. My throat was sore. My head was pounding. As I lifted my arm to wipe my eyes, I felt something restricting me.

I looked beside me and saw an IV pole attached to my forearm with a clear tube. On my finger was a censor to record my pulse. I looked to my other side and saw the heart-rate machine which had the sound hat brought me too.

Panic coursed through me, but I found no energy to move. My body felt heavy. My eyes were like bricks. Only relief was when I closed them.

"Oh, Kari!" I heard a small voice. Weight shift the mattress under me. I looked over and saw the familiar blue eyes of my partner. In her deep pools swam relief and worry. Her tail twitched behind her. Something that she would only do when she was scared.

"Gatomon? Where am I?"

"The emergency section of the school infirmary." She answered. Her paw landed gently on my forehead. She caressed it sweetly. "I was so worried when I saw you being carried out of the library." She said. "You were screaming from so much pain." Tears sprung in her eyes. I instantly grabbed her, ignoring the ache in my body.

I pulled her close to me, feeling my own tears come up. Her tail wrapped itself around my waist. Her small body shook in my embrace.

"Kari!" The panicked voice of my brother shouted. The door flew open as he ran in. Following close behind was TK and Matt. Tai Instantly grabbed me in a tight hug. His body was shaking too. I looked behind him and saw the unbearable concern in both blondes. "I was so worried after they said you were in here. What happened?"

I was speechless at this question. How could I tell him what happened when I had no clue myself?

"I have no idea. It just hit me. I tried to be strong, but it was too much. I'm sorry Tai. "I wept into his hold. His hand rubbed my back soothingly.

"Shh. You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm your brother. I'm the one who is sorry. I should be able to protect you better."

My throat had constricted tightly to where I couldn't mutter a single word. I was thankful when I heard Matt speak the words I wanted to.

"It's not your fault either Tai." He spoke gently, putting a hand on Tai's shoulder. "The nurse said it was all internally. You can't fight her demons." His gaze than locked on mine. "Only she can. Kari, only you have the power to overcome this, and you know it."

His words were strict, but I could hear the raw emotion of worry. It took a keen sense of just knowing who Matt was. He was like another big brother to me and he never failed to prove himself just as reliable as Tai.

"You won't be alone, though." TK's voice came from the other side of me. It was soft and shook slightly in fear. He sat on the bed, close to Gatomon. "You'll never have to fight it alone. We are all right by your side. No matter what." Even though his voice was shaking, his words were sturdy.

And with that, I cried even harder. I can't lose them. They're the only reason I am strong enough to face the days. I don't care how powerful this witch claim to be. She would not hurt my friends.

I just wished I believed in myself more.

* * *

 **And there's chapter two. I apologize for starting out slow, but I am trying to build it up. So far I am proud.**

 **Side note: Gehenna is Late Latin for "A place or state of misery, or hell" I thought the name would be fitting for this character as you will see in future chapters.**


	3. Gehenna

"Tai told me you were having night terrors again." The calm voice of Sora had broken me out whatever daze I was in. I hadn't even realized I spaced out. The last thing I remember was sitting on the swings, listening to the faint voices of Tai, TK, Matt, and Davis from the basketball court. I looked to my right to see the boys were still playing, and I was still on the swing set. I met Sora's gaze.

Any thought of trying to lie was blown away. Sora had her 'Mother Look' on. Nobody could lie to her when she had that look.

I sighed heavily, looking at my feet. I should've known Tai would tell her. Sora, Tai, and Matt have been the best of friends for years, probably beginning before I was born. Hell, probably before they were born. Their friendship with each other was like something planned by the stars.

Like TK and I.

I finally nodded in reply. The squeak of her swing echoed around me.

"I'm not going to ask you what it was about." She finally said. I looked at her shocked. I guess I was just so used to being asked, I wasn't expecting her of all people to not to. "I'm not saying I'm not curious. However, I respect you. You're very mature Kari. You always have been. Very independent too, much to Tai's dislike. I know whatever it is, you're strong enough to beat it."

I just continued to gaze at Sora. She has always been one person I have looked up to in my life, others including my brother and Matt. To hear she believed in me so much, meant the world to me.

"But don't you dare think you're alone in this, because you aren't. You have Tai, me, Matt, TK, and everyone else. Just know, that I do respect your strength, but I'm always right here when you need me. Anytime, any day."

It was silent between us for a long period of time. Just us gazing at each other, ignoring the shouts from the guys.

Then she stood up, stretching her arms above her head. When she was done she looked back at me and smiled. She reached out her hand. I stared for a brief moment before taking it.

"Let's go get some ice cream, okay?" I smiled brightly. I chanced one look to the guys. They were sweaty and laughing. By the look of it, Matt and TK were winning. I knew Tai's losing face, even from a distance, but he still looked like he was fun.

I then looked back to Sora.

I knew my brother was in love with her… but so was Matt. They knew it too. It caused some awkward moments, but they were still best friends. No matter what, those two will always be there for each other. Still, I must be rough. I couldn't blame them though. Sora was beautiful, inside and out.

I wonder if she knew about their feelings and if she did, I wonder if it troubles her. Knowing that picking one of them would cause a shift in their trio that may never heal. They would always be friends, but it would never be the same. At least not until someone moved on.

"The same goes for you too." I finally said out loud. Sora hesitated in her footing and looked back at me. Curiosity shined bright in her eyes. "I don't tell Tai everything. So, if you wanted to talk about how much of a dunderhead he is, I would listen." I smiled humorlessly. She knew what I meant. That I was offering to listen about her relationship troubles.

"You know, I'm glad I met your brother. Because then I met you." She smiled sweetly and laughed. It warmed my heart. Then we continued to walk.

" _Kari… You have to… get out of… here."_

I jumped.

Sora stopped, noticing my grip to her hand had tightened. She looked at me with concern. When I met her eyes, I gasped.

It was Sora. Her face. It was her. But… it wasn't. She… she… she had blood all over her face. It was in her hair. It was coming out of her mouth. Her eyes were black. There was nothing in them. Her kindness. Her love. Her joy. It was all blackened.

Then her lips moved. Her dried, chapped, and covered in blood lips had started to form words.

" _Save yourself."_

I was backing away. Her normal face came in through flickers of reality. She looked scared and worried. She was yelling something, but I couldn't hear her. All I could hear was the raspy whispers.

" _I love you… please… live for me."_

"SORA!" I screamed.

" _I love you…"_

" _SORA! Please someone! Save Sora!" I was running around somewhere. I don't know where. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't even see anything around. It was pitch black._

" _Please! She's hurt! There's so much blood!" Tears were coming down my face. My throat felt like it was closing, but I had to find help. If I didn't… If I couldn't find help… Sora… Sora could…_

" _Die." I froze. The voice was sickening. It was laced with a twisted confidence._

" _H-hello." I asked fearing the voice would answer back._

" _Hello, Child of Light. I'm so glad I can finally meet you myself. You see, you're always kept at a distance from me." Her voice was all around me. I felt so sick. Fear was starting to consume me. The air felt like ice._

" _W-who… Who are you?" I finally got out. My head snapped all around, looking for anything, or anyone._

" _You know who I am." This time it sounded like it was coming from right behind me. But when I looked, I was met with more darkness. "Just think about it, Sweetheart. You most certainly know who I am, just like I know who you are… Kari."_

 _A cold chill ran down my spine as my name reached my ears. It was tainted by whatever sadistic feeling she was trying to convey._

" _Gehenna…" The name fell from my lips in a whisper. She laughed-more like cackled- loudly. The abrupt loudness of it made me jump._

 _Then it was no longer dark. Instead it was too bright. White walls surrounded me. Well that's what I thought was around me, but the light shone directly in my eyes. I felt a slight drift pass by me. Then total stillness. The light dimmed and I was finally allowed to see my surroundings._

 _It looked to be a room. A young girl's room. And right in the middle of said room, was a small brunette with big, blue, doe eyes. They stared up at me long and hard. Almost as if they were looking into my soul. I was completely enthralled and couldn't look away._

 _Behind her, something stirred. A cat… A white cat… A white cat with the ability to stand on two feet and wore two gloves with a ring around her tale. It only took me seconds of seeing the cat's big blue eyes to know just who she was._

" _Gatomon!" But she couldn't hear me. Instead she wrapped herself around the girl. However, the girl's focus was still on me. Then she smiled at me… mouthing a few words._

 _Right as a spear penetrated her mid-section. I gasped in horror, seeing the girl's blood splatter all over Gatomon's fur…_

" _Oh poor soul. She didn't even have a chance. At least she died happily with her pet near her." Gehenna laughed. I felt like I was going to puke. "The cat will make a nice pair of boots…" She whispered. Tears pooled from my eyes. "Though its' fur isn't as pretty as your kitty's."_

" _No!" I screamed. Pain started to course through my body._

" _Looks like our time together is running out. I will see you soon, Dear Child of Light. To snuff you and make you my own little jewel. I can hardly wait."_

* * *

"No! Stop! Please! Gatomon! Sora! Please dear god!" I awoke screaming. I shot up from my laying position.

"Kari! It's okay. You're okay." I heard Tai comfort me. In an instant, I felt my whole world become comfortable again. My brother was holding me tight. I deeply exhaled and smelled the familiar mixture of his cologne and his natural scent. I could hear his heart beat beating rapidly.

"Tai?" I choked out, relieved. His arms only got tighter.

"Dear god, Kari. Please let me help you." He whispered desperately. I could tell from the rasp that he had been crying. It made my heart break.

"I don't think you can…" I spoke softly, clinging to him.

Then I heard a sniffle from the other side of me. I looked over Tai's head and saw Sora, Matt, Davis, and TK. Sora was leaning against Matt crying. Matt, could only stare at me with fear, not for himself, but for me. Davis looked absolutely devastated and concerned.

The look on TK's face is what made my body freeze however. Complete despair. He looked so helpless and upset. He looked like he had been crying for hours. His hair was so out of place. It looked as if he had been pulling on it.

A weight shifted behind me. From my peripheral I could see Gatomon. Agumon and Patamon were not far behind, gripping onto the sheet. They looked confused. Gabumon, Biyomon, and Veemon looked as if they were torn between worrying about me or their partners.

Gatomon rested herself between me and the back of the couch. She gazed up at me, so many emotions swirling in her eyes. But… instead of seeing her eyes, I saw the eyes of the small girl.

She had known… She knew she was going to die right there…

" _I know you will save us all…"_

A sob ripped through my body as I buried my head into Tai.

How was I going to save everyone, when I can't even save myself?

" _Stay strong, Bearer of Light. With your warrior, you will prevail. Do not let your fear overcome you. Embrace your courage and you will find your strength. And remember…_

 _Nothing is what it seems…"_

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Please review. :)_**


	4. The Tale Of Two Sisters: The Beginning

_I have to get to her… No matter what. I won't Gehenna win. Please, give me strength. Give me the power to make it and save our world. Dear Sweet Light, give me the motivation I need to keep pushing. I cannot give in to the darkness._

" _You're too late. I have already begun to taint that wretched soul you hold dear." The wicked one laughed. It rang through the dark caverns of her home._

" _I do not accept that. The light will never die and you will be vanquished." My voice cracked from the dryness of my throat. I have been kept prisoner for far too long. I heard the sound of her heels clacking on the floor as she came closer to my cage._

 _Then there she was. Gehenna. I felt myself snarl at her presence. She only laughed. Her green orbs were filled with evil and a humorous wrath._

" _We will see, Child. We will see."_

 _Please, give me strength. Give me hope._

* * *

Kari sat on her couch at home, staring blankly at her television. Gatoman sat loyally by her side. Agumon perched himself just below her feet. Neither spoke or stirred. They simply just stayed in place waiting for any cue to jump up and help with whatever was needed.

From a short distance, Kari heard the muttering from the others. The DigiDestined all huddled in the kitchen as the discussed everything that has happened with the Child of Light. All were worried, and none of them had any idea on what was going on or how to stop it.

Kari knew Tai felt at fault. She never understood why. It was her fault. She was the one who was weak against all their enemy's. She was the one who always seemed to burden the others.

Gatomon and Agumon snapped their attention to the kitchen's door way when a figure made his appearance. It was Pataman. He swiftly flew to Gatomon's side. He gave her one look and then looked to Kari. Worry danced within his eyes before he turned back to Gatomon.

"Tai wants you in there for a second." He spoke gently. Gatomon was hesitant at first but nodded. She looked up to her partner and gave her a slight smile.

"I'll be back, Kari. If you need me, just yell." She softly spoke. Kari only nodded numbly. Patomon silently took her place and snuggled to Kari's side.

"T.K's real worried about you." He spoke after a pregnant pause. Agumon stared up at the fellow Digimon, but didn't say a word. "He cried last night after we brought you back home. You're really important to him and he just wants to make sure you're okay. But… If you don't tell anyone wants happening… How can anyone help."

"Pataman." Agumon finally spoke up. He gave a warning glance to him. Patamon only shook his head in guilt.

Kari had started to grip the fabric of her shirt when he had started to speak. Her emotions were battling inside of her.

"They want my help…" She said quietly. The two partners snapped their heads her way, surprised she finally spoke. "I don't know exactly who, but she came to me… She asked me for help. A woman… or Digimon… I don't know really… she's hurting innocent people and creatures. Gehenna… Gehenna… Gehenna…" Kari explained and then started to chant the woman's name. With each release, the name started to become louder and louder.

"Kari!" Tai shouted as he ran from the kitchen. Kari was now rocking in her place.

"Gehenna! She's coming! She's going to kill you all! I have to stop her!" She screamed. She then looked her older brother deep in his eyes. He was scared and worried to death. He had no idea how to respond. Izzy was silently recording the outburst from behind them. "I'm not strong enough! I'm only going to fail!"

"Kari! Stop!" Tai grasped her hands and firmly brought her closer to him. "You are strong! You are going to win. I will make sure. You're not alone. We will do this together, just like always. I promise." Gatomon jumped into Kari's lap and wrapped her tail around their bodies.

Kari's eyes shifted to those behind Tai. She scanned each of their faces. Fear, despair, concern… each of them held these emotions that seemed to burst through her. She finally landed on T.K. He was being held back by Matt and Joe. His teeth were clenched and his eyes were livid.

"We won't give up without a fight!" T.K shouted. "I won't let them take you away from us!" Kari's eyes seeped with tears.

 _Yes… Let you're Hope beam. Let him become strong with his emotions. He is your greatest warrior my dear._

Matt and Joe finally were able to carry T.K into the other room. All along the way, the smaller blonde fought with all his might.

"I have to comfort her!" T.K Shouted at the two boys. "She needs me."

"Tai is with her." Izzy said as he approached along with the others except Sora. "And Sora is there with her to. She's in perfect hands. I need you in here though if we are going to fight back." This statement cause T.K to stop thrashing.

"What do you have in mind, Izzy?" Mimi asked. The red-head quickly walked to the desk in the corner of the room and placed down his laptop.

"Upon coming back to this world, Tentomon and I created a Digi Data Base that has helped me organize and discover various inhabitants and lands within the Digital World. All I have to do is log in and put in the descriptions Kari was shouting out and find a hit. That is if it is something in the Digital World that is causing this."

"What else would it be?" Joe cut in.

"The Dark Ocean." T.K spat out in hatred.

"It can't be." Ken spoke up. "Kari said she wasn't sure. If it was the Dark Ocean she would certainly know."

"Ken's right." Izzy stated. "However, this could be another alteration of the worlds just like the Dark Ocean. Perhaps, this is another world entirely with another land. Or it could have a connection with the Digital World since they know of Kari's crest. Anything is a possibility at this moment." He then began to tap away on his computer. Everyone was silent, waiting on any information to help Kari.

"Wait, Izzy. There." Tentomon suddenly pointed at the screen. Izzy clicked on the link. When he did the image of an old picture appeared. Two women stood back to back. On one side was a woman with black hair that fell gracefully down her back. Her eyes were a deep blue as she stared above at the heavens. The woman behind her was blonde and had green eyes that glared down to the fires of hell.

" _Gehenna and Bliss: The Story of the Tainted Heart."_ Izzy read aloud. The Digimon in the room started to gasp. Their partners looked at them confused and wanting answers.

"It was a bedtime story, though. It's not supposed to be true." Patamon muttered to himself as he silently flew to the ground.

"I guess; it was more of a prophecy. Now that I think of it… It all fits together." Gabumon spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked him. Just then the door opened and Tai, carrying an exhausted Kari, and Sora entered the room. Tai swiftly made his way to bed and laid his sister down. T.K did not hesitate to sit near his best friend.

"It's a dark tale of betrayal and loss." Gatomon said as she entered along with Biyomon. If anyone knew the story, it was her. When she served with the dark forces, Gatomon was forced to worship the idol they all called Gehenna. "It's the story of how us Digimon came to be, and how the distinctions were made. Good and evil." She explained her eyes rested on Kari. "I never knew the girl born of light would be my own partner though, but Gabumon's right. All the details fit."

"Alright, Gatomon." Tai said sternly looking at the cat. "Tell us. I have to know what we're going against if I'm going to save my sister." Gatomon only nodded and urged those to sit down…

This was a dreadful story…

* * *

 _Once Upon a Time… A doctor had hacked into the systems of the Universes. He spent many years doing so in order to save his wife whom was internally ill. He assumed that if they left the world where she was sick then she could be saved. He was able to artificially create a world. A world where pretty much anything could happen. A world where many different creatures existed. A world where he could control by merely tapping into a system…_

 _He called it the Digital World._

 _The man also had two daughters. Many often referred to the girls as the daughters of the Sun and Moon based on their appearance and personality._

 _The oldest of the two was named Flora. She had blonde hair that almost resembled white gold. Her eyes were as deep as emeralds. Many said when she smiled she could light up the room. She was also vey brash and bold. She spoke her mind and never held back on her passions. Radiant and bright, there was no question why she was the Daughter of the Sun._

 _Opposing to her, was the young Celina. Her hair was as dark as night and her eyes were a deep blue that could make you feel lost within them. She was much calmer than her elder sister and was known to be more rational. Her kindness was known among all. Her voice and laughed were as gentle as a baby's caress. Certainly, she the Child of the Moon._

 _Both girls flourished with the new land. Soon enough they befriended the creatures there and became sort of a Goddess to those who inhabited. Even people who were close to the doctor and his family who moved to the new land treated them as royalty._

 _However, it wasn't a perfect story. The Doctor's wife never got better and soon died within the land. Her ashes were spread across the meadow, over her favorite flowers. The doctor soon perished as well from a broken heart, leaving the two girls alone._

 _Flora instantly took control and brought up a kingdom. Celina was much against this, saying no one should be in control. The creatures and people deserved to live among their own morals. Soon enough, the disagreement was too much and the girls separated._

 _Celina took her time helping create new homes and villages for the inhabitants. And even though she was against being a ruler, the ones who followed her worshipped her for her kindness. Along with this, she also studied her father's work, trying to expand the land._

 _Her sister, found this out and became hell bent on retrieving her findings for her own bidding. Before anyone knew it… The land was in war. Many were killed before Celina found a way to at least save the creatures of the land. She created the Primary Village for those to regenerate. She felt that it was not their fault for the war therefore they should have other chances to survive._

 _No matter how many times they were killed, however, they returned to Celina's side. One of the most known was Leomon. He served to protect Celina with his life. Leomon could feel the true nature of Celina's heart and it inspired him to keep going for her sake._

 _Guilt and pain ached within Celina's body, though. She didn't want any of this to continue. So she did something that would cause the world to split into another whole. This also was the cause of her and Flora's death for she used their shared blood to complete the task._

 _But… Neither truly perished. Flora's body was dragged beneath the Land where she then lived on out with her followers. While Celina's was kept in the clouds where she could watch over her loved ones._

 _This was the moment where they were given new names: Bliss and Gehenna._

 _It was said that Flora knew of her sister's plan. Due to this, she created her own plan as well. A plan where she slowly seeped the energy out of the darkness of those with tainted hearts to be able to walk and rule again._

 _When Celina learned of the plan she sent out eight crests, seven to serve as warriors to protect the eighth. Those were as followed: Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, and Hope… The eighth being the Light itself._

 _Flora, Livid at her sister's interception, vowed to succeed no matter what even if it meant killing the light._

* * *

As Gatomon finished the tale, The Destined stared at their crests and then all looking towards Kari and her weak form.

"Now, That I think of it. It was all a test…" Gatomon stated as she realized something. "Kari wasn't supposed to go on the first adventure with you guys because you all needed to be tested for your worth of the crests. That way she knew for sure you could all protect Kari. I was separated for the purpose to test my strength to overcome the temptations of the darkness… It was all planned out."

"So… These Crests hold a much deeper meaning then we originally thought…" Joe spoke up suddenly.

" _Please… Protect my light… Gehenna must be stopped at all cost… She's our only hope."_

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that it's been so long... So Yeah I thought of this story for a long time. And This is not all of it... I have a part where it explains the creations of The Angel Digimon and the Devil Digimon and how the crests were chosen and bla bla bla ... so Keep being patient with me. Lol**

 **Until Next time. I spologize for any mistakes.**


End file.
